


A Mythical Encounter

by Anndi07



Category: Final Fantasy, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndi07/pseuds/Anndi07
Summary: Karin and her husband, Cloud Strife, encounter a mythical Pokemon...





	A Mythical Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarinStrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinStrife/gifts).



The snow settled gently over everything like a cold blanket, freezing quickly in the long shadows cast by the towering concrete trees of the city. Karin felt as though she had forgotten what the sun looked like. The tall buildings seemed almost to block it out entirely, and the short winter days meant Karin was commuting to and from work in darkness. The news that a mysterious beast was on the loose in the city wasn’t exactly helping Karin’s mood, either. 

Karin worked as a research assistant to her husband, Cloud Strife. Cloud, a retired mercenary, was now working as a Pokémon researcher, assisting the likes of Professors Oak and Willow. Cloud often had to travel to different regions to pursue his research. After a long six-month absence, Cloud would finally be home tonight. He had been sending Karin sultry messages all day. She wasn’t amused. 

Karin finally made it home after trudging through the deep snow for what felt like an eternity. When she opened the door, she discovered rose petals on the ground, and the sweet scent of vanilla candles tickled her senses. 

“Cloud?” she inquired into the silent house.  
“Come upstairs.”

Karin grumpily threw off her winter layers and wet boots and stomped up the stairs. She wasn’t in the mood for this. She wasn’t quite sure why, but she felt distant from Cloud lately. Maybe absence doesn’t make the heart grow fonder after all.

“Hey baby. Long time, no see. I’ve missed you,” Cloud said gently. He ran his long fingers through Karin’s silky ash hair. Karin stared at the ground, but reluctantly put her arms around Cloud’s waist. He was shirtless. 

Cloud used one of his long fingers to lift Karin’s chin and meet her gaze. He planted a soft kiss on her closed lips. “Have you missed me too?” he asked.  
“Mhmm…”  
“Well baby, I’ve been waiting months for this. You’re not gonna let me down, are you?”  
“No,” Karin replied, even though she secretly did want to let him down right now…  
“Good,” Cloud said with a smile.

He scooped up Karin’s petite figure and placed her gently on the bed, which was also covered in rose petals. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse. Karin let him, but did not move. Next, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off gently. Cloud leaned in and lifted Karin’s head to kiss her, while sliding her blouse off her shoulders. Then he reached behind her back and skillfully unclasped her bra, pulling it off in one swift motion and tossing it on the floor. Cloud let out a soft moan as he began kissing Karin’s body, from her neck, over her breasts, and down her torso to her underwear. Those long fingers slid her underwear off deftly. Karin just lay there as Cloud began to kiss and caress her downtown. Eventually he stood to remove his own pants, revealing a long, hard, upright shaft. He climbed back onto the bed and lay over top of Karin. 

“Are you okay?” Cloud asked with a small smile as he stroked Karin’s cheek.  
“Yes,” Karin said plainly, “carry on.”

Cloud used the tip of his shaft to massage Karin’s clit for a moment before inserting it and picking up a rhythm. He closed his eyes and panted as Karin lay there. She wasn’t satisfied. She craved more than this, but what? When Cloud was finished, he fell asleep beside Karin while she lay awake, mind swirling with thoughts she could not collect. She felt so numb.

\---

Cloud had left for the Hoenn region to investigate reports of strange disturbances. Karin was kept busy processing the research from her office in Uptown Manhattan. That night, on her walk home, she had an uneasy feeling, as though she was being followed. She was constantly looking over her shoulder. In one such moment, she walked straight into another person. 

“Excuse you, ma’am,” came a raspy voice.  
“S-sorry…” muttered Karin.  
The old man before her took a long drag on a short cigarette before discarding it in the snow, where it fizzled out.  
“A young, beautiful woman like yourself ought not to be out so late by herself, what with this mysterious beast on the loose, don’cha think?”  
The man had a funny accent.  
“Right, well I was just on my way home from work,” Karin replied. “Excuse me.” She carried on walking, pulling her jacket over herself more tightly. 

When Karin arrived home, the house was dark and silent, just as she had left it. But she still had that uneasy feeling. She realized the house was not so silent, as floorboards creaked beneath her feet, the hot water heater banged in the basement, and the windows rattled in the cold winter air. For a moment, she wished Cloud was home. She wanted someone to cuddle. But come to think of it, it didn’t have to be him…  
“No,” Karin blurted out, “I can’t be thinking like this. I am happily married. Cloud is a good man. So why do these thoughts plague me?”  
Karin shook her head in an attempt to discard the thought and proceeded into the kitchen to prepare dinner for herself and enjoy a relaxing glass of wine in front of the TV.

Three episodes of “Chopped!” later, Karin went upstairs to settle in for the night. She lay in bed, tossing and turning, not feeling tired at all, mind racing. She had been having so much trouble sleeping lately. And what exactly was this “beast” everyone kept speaking of? A “beast” in NYC? Surely it was just an overeager hobo. Karin rolled her eyes and rolled over to sleep. Just then, the window rattled loudly, startling Karin.  
“It’s just the wind,” she thought. She kept her eyes shut. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze. Her eyes shot open. Slowly, she turned in bed to look at the window. It was slowly sliding upwards, seemingly being opened by the wind.  
“Ugh, this is ridiculous,” she said as she climbed out of bed to shut the window, ignoring the fear creeping up inside her. When Karin reached the window, she looked down through the glass and saw a silhouette. Her eyes widened and the fear inside her rose quickly, causing a lump to develop in her throat. The silhouette reached up and continued prying the window open. 

Karin stepped back in horror as a large, orange and blue creature lifted itself up to the window and climbed inside. It stood, towering over Karin, staring at her with piercing alien eyes. Karin was frozen. The creature took a small, slow step toward her, as it slowly reached out one of its tentacle arms in her direction. She fell backwards onto the bed; her sheer nightgown being blown by the breeze coming through the open window. As she lay there staring up at this massive alien creature in her bedroom, the feelings inside Karin began to morph from fear into… something else. The creature continued to move slowly toward her. It had four tentacles for arms, and large, round, robotic legs. It appeared powerful. Suddenly, one of the tentacles touched Karin’s leg. It slid up to her nightgown and continued up her body to her breasts, beginning to squeeze one of them. A second tentacle reached forward, but just then, the fear returned to Karin, and she shrieked and tried to pull away. That’s when the creature moved forward swiftly, engaging all four tentacles to ensnare Karin in its tight grip. The creature lost its balance and fell to the bed, still holding tightly onto Karin, one tentacle across her mouth, one twisted tightly around her breasts, another grasping one of her legs, and the other… the other tentacle began to probe… Karin’s eyes widened as she realized the area the creature was probing was… moist. But, how? She couldn’t understand what she was feeling. Was this fear, or… excitement? She didn’t have long to ponder before the creature abruptly penetrated her. She let out a muffled squeal but quickly began to relax in the creature’s grip. As it caressed her breasts, stroked her skin, and now, began massaging her from inside, she realized she was enjoying this. 

The creature seemed able to sense Karin’s mood change, as it began to relax its grip and caress Karin’s body in response to her moans of pleasure. As the creature removed the tentacle that was covering her mouth, Karin gasped and yelled, “Yes! Faster! Harder!” throwing her head back, eyes shut tight in ecstasy. The tentacle that had been covering her mouth moved slowly down her body toward her backside. There, it found another hole to probe, and curious, it entered. Karin’s eyes shot open in shock. Cloud had never touched her there before, let alone gone in. It hurt at first, but she quickly began to enjoy this new sensation. 

Wait… Cloud… Suddenly Karin realized what was happening. She was having sex with someone… something… else. And she was enjoying it. But what about Cloud? His face flashed across her mind. What would he think? Karin slowly began to wonder if she was still enjoying the thrusts of the creature’s tentacles inside her. Just then, the front door slammed downstairs. Surely the wind had not opened that, too? Was this another creature? A human intruder? The old man from the street earlier in the night? Fear began to creep up inside Karin once more as she wondered what fate awaited her that night… Footsteps on the stairs. She would soon find out. That’s when Cloud’s figure appeared in the doorway. Was Karin hallucinating? Had this creature sowed its toxic seed inside her, leading her to see a mirage of her husband?

“KARIN!” wailed Cloud, “Karin, oh my God, what are you doing!? What is happening!?”

But the creature, seemingly oblivious to Cloud (was he even real?) was still having its way with Karin, and she was still somewhat enjoying it. Cloud could see the pleasured look on her face, her eyes half closed, a look he had not seen in months – nay, years. As he studied his wife’s naked figure being caressed by an alien creature, listened to her moans, watched her body pulse with waves of desire, Cloud’s own body relaxed. His wife was not in danger. She was enjoying this. And Cloud wanted nothing more than to see his wife happy. He stepped into the room, close to Karin and the creature, and reached out to touch her.

“Karin… are you okay?” he inquired.  
“Mhmm!” Karin moaned, eyes shut. 

Cloud began to gently stroke her skin, as her body shook with the movements of the tentacles inside her. Suddenly, Cloud was aroused. He quickly undressed and stood in front of Karin, who was sitting in the creature’s lap.  
“My turn!” Cloud exclaimed loudly to the creature. The creature cocked its head in curiosity, seeming to have only just noticed Cloud’s presence. It removed one tentacle from Karin’s vagina. The hot, sticky tentacle reached out to touch Cloud, first on his muscular torso, then lower, toward his erect penis. Cloud closed his eyes and bit his lip. “Ohhh!”

Karin’s eyes widened at the look of pleasure on her husband’s face. The creature’s tentacle drew Cloud in closer to the pair, continuing to caress Cloud’s body as the other tentacles continued penetrating Karin from behind and squeezing her breasts.  
As Karin watched Cloud, suddenly his face went pale. The creature had penetrated his anus. He winced in pain. “Stop!” he yelled, but the creature thrust harder into him. His face scrunched up in agony. Without her noticing, a smile was creeping across Karin’s face. How could she possibly be enjoying the sight of her husband in pain?

After a moment, Cloud’s face began to relax. He leaned forward, pushing himself inside Karin as the creature’s tentacles continued probing both of them. As Cloud repeatedly penetrated Karin, both of them cried out in pleasure, eyes closed, heads back, on the verge… and then… “AHHH!” Karin and Cloud simultaneously climaxed. Karin hadn’t had an orgasm with her husband in almost two years. Her only releases had come in the shower by herself when Cloud was away. In that moment, she was overjoyed and unexpectedly began crying tears of happiness. The creature seemingly understood what had happened and released the pair, fleeing out the window it had entered through. Karin and Cloud lay in the bed, embracing, ecstatic, and utterly spent. Cloud’s long fingers stroked Karin’s hair.

“I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you too,” Karin replied. 

It felt as though their marriage had been saved from the brink, passion reignited by the intrusion of this mysterious creature. After several moments of silence, Cloud spoke again.

“I came home early because I had a breakthrough in my research. I discovered what was causing the disturbances in the Hoenn region. A mythical Pokémon had fled the region, causing an imbalance of power. That Pokémon is Deoxys, and it escaped to New York City… where it apparently found you.”

Karin’s eyes widened. “A… a… Pokémon? That was a Pokémon? But…” 

Suddenly, a malicious smile crept across Karin’s face. This encounter with a Pokémon seemed to bring her and Cloud closer than ever and reveal a whole new world, a whole new way to research the creatures… What could the future hold for Karin and Cloud as their research continued? 

THE END.


End file.
